Bitter Sweet
by For Rhyme or Reason
Summary: One thing worse than Florida is Florida filled with the undead. Jokes aside, the world is falling apart and everyone is just trying to keep their heads above water and their body parts out of biting mouths. A group of survivors in Florida are desperately trying to head North to what they hear is a save place. SYOC. Closed.
1. Chapter 1

**Reader's warning! This story is rated T for teen [13+] due to violence, cursing, and minor suggestive themes. Obviously, this being a** _ **Walking Dead**_ **fanfic, this story is not suitable for all people. If you get squeamish with the idea of blood, fighting, or death, or get uncomfortable with random cursing or adult situations, I suggest not continuing. Just know your limits and use your best judgment. Thank-you and hope you have a nice day.**

* * *

 _Chapter One  
_

* * *

 _[Felix Copper's POV]  
[Day 1]_

As I slowly opened my eyes, I was instantly blinded by the sun coming in through my uncovered window. For some reason – whatever reason – my curtains were drawn open allowing me to quickly become acquainted with the searing golden rays. I dove back under my blanket to save my burning eyes. Why were my curtains open? I didn't understand why. I normally had them closed to keep the light out, especially during the mornings. It was strange. And from underneath my blanket, I began to wake up and more questions started to float into my head than just the ones about my curtains.

I peeked out from beneath my blanket over to my alarm clock. It read nine o'clock and yet, strangely, everything was silent. Never in my seventeen years had I had a morning, especially a Monday morning, so quiet. Whether it was due to my brothers' constant bickering they would do with each other or my parents getting ready, there was always noise. And even outside, there would be noise coming off the streets from other people starting their day. It was never silent, yet today it was.

I threw off my blanket, dealing with the sun as I walked over to my window. Looking down from my second-story window, I looked at the street below as I tried to figure out what was going on. Well, I figured out why everything was silent outside. No one was there. No late-to-wake-up students trying to rush to class. No business men or women driving passed, riding to work. Not a single person at all. It was beyond weird. It was like the neighborhood was completely emptied. I closed my curtains and decided hoped that my house wasn't just as empty.

Upon opening my bedroom door, I heard a sound – finally – that was not from me. It traveled down the upstairs hallway, so quietly I almost missed at first.

"Felix," the voice meekly called out.

Following the voice, a chocolate-haired head popped out from a doorway. It was my youngest brother, Richie. Normally he would already be at his middle school by now.

"What are you doing home?" I asked him.

He paused, but instead of answering me, just ran up and hugged me. I was never one for affection, preferring my personal space and people just not touching me, however Richie was shaking and I couldn't get myself to shake him off.

"Why are you shaking? What is wrong? Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked.

I began to list off question after question. I wanted to know what was going on and I wanted to know now. It was all too freaky to wake up to this.

"P-people were s-screaming," Richie began to explain in a low, shaky voice. "P-people outside… Around seven th-this morning. One guy was going around b-biting people and hurting them. D-Dad went to help stop the guy, b-but got bit… Like really badly. Mom told me to go to my room and then she and Todd went outside I think to help Dad and the other people. They haven't come back in. The screaming finally stopped and no one has returned."

And I slept through all of that? I knew I was a deep sleeper, but terrified screaming was something I didn't think I could tune out so easily. Not the best news to hear. I blamed Todd – my other brother – and Richie's fighting for that; but also the fact that our parents and Todd have all been gone since seven was disconcerting.

"Seven this morning?" I repeated. "It's been two hours that means."

"Are they okay?" Richie asked.

"How should I know? I just woke up," I said.

Of course I wouldn't know. I wasn't psychic. But I quickly regretted snapping at him as he began to shaking again. He was crying even more now. Something about a twelve year old boy, one who is usually happy and bubbly, crying so hard that tears and mixing with snot that is just so… gross. Gross and pitiful.

"I'll go check," I said, patting him on the back. "I'm sure they're fine. It's Mom and Dad after all. They wouldn't just leave us behind."

Richie nodded along with my bullshit, thankfully believing it.

"Go wait in your room until I get back and stay super quiet," I instructed.

He nodded again and slowly went back to his room, looking back at me for reassurance before closing his door. I let out a sigh and trekked downstairs. I walked as slowly and silently as possible. I didn't need someone hearing me. If Richie's story was correct – let's face it, he's twelve, he's not going to have the most accurate telling of events – then there were some bad people roaming around. I hadn't seen anyone from my window, but I couldn't see our front yard from my view, only the road and our across the street neighbors. The people could just be wandering around the front yards, out of my view. Or better yet back yards or could already be inside the houses. Either way, I needed to be as careful as possible.

I knelt down and peered through the stair railing, trying to get a good look at the ground floor. I was able to tell the front door was closed. I should have asked Richie if anyone had tried to open it, but that might have freaked him out even more. It didn't look like anyone tried to get in, but better safe than sorry. I crept down the steps and found one of Todd's new metal baseball bats he just recently got. Picking it up, I walked around, room to room, making sure everywhere inside was clear. And it was.

That meant next step was outside. I looked out one of the living room's windows first. What I saw shocked me; not something you really want to see first thing in the morning. Actually, not really something you ever want to see. Splatters of red liquid stained our front lawn. It looked as if someone threw gallons and gallons of Kool-Aid everywhere. However it looked thicker than Kool-Aid. After watching enough late night B-grade movies, I could only guess the liquid was actually blood. But where could such an amount of blood come from? Human bodies only held like two gallons of blood at most, right? Well, there was well more than two gallons. And amongst the blood was two figures; one laying on the ground, hidden behind the second figure which was kneeling over it. The second figure looked familiar and I hoped like hell that it was who I thought it was.

"Dad," I whispered.

I rushed to the door and opened it. I wanted to run out and check on my dad, but the idea of being cautious reminded me that was a bad idea. I gripped the baseball bat tightly with my right hand; my right arm is my strongest. Anyone hit with it would not be standing back up any time soon. My other arm was braced in front of me in a protective shield-like position. I walked outside, looking about as I continued to walk. Across the street was still clean, but this side of the street was completely different. If you ever wanted a definition of "stark contrast" you only had to look at this scene. Across the street looked completely normal. Well, normal enough. It was still abandoned, but still clean and prim. Our side looked as if a war went on and someone took away all the bodies. Blood wasn't just sprayed across the lawns, but also on the walls of the houses.

After creeping down across the lawn, careful not to make a noise, I finally made it to my dad. If I had looked closer, I would have been to tell something was up. He was covered in blood and hovering over a limp body, also covered in blood. But I chose to ignore it and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Dad?" I said.

I had no time to react as the person that I had once thought my dad turned around and chomped down on my arm.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

 **This story will take place in Florida, along the Orlando area. It will focus on a small group trying to find a safe place to survive. It won't focus on any canon characters, but some may show up here and there in minor parts. Submissions are closed! Still, please leave a review and have a nice day.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be a shorter chapter. Though to make up for that, I will announce the characters I accepted at the end. Be sure to read the chapter and remember to drop a review. Thank-you and hope you have a nice day.  
**

* * *

 _Chapter Two  
_

* * *

 _[Felix Copper's POV]  
[Day 1]_

* * *

As his jaw hung precariously from his face, it was easy to tell this creature was not my dad. Not anymore at least. His once blue eyes were glazed over and seemed to go straight through me. While the flesh on his face looked like it had been scrapped off from his cheeks. His entire lower jaw had been dislodged and almost ripped from his face. It was barely holding on. He looked like a monster from a midnight horror movie from the late sixties. And my hand was on this creature's shoulder.

Just before I could tear my hand away, the creature chomped down on my forearm. Its upper teeth mainly sinking into my skin, while its lower jaw tried – though failed – to press up.

"What the hell?!" I shouted, trying to pull my hand away.

I ripped my arm away; the creature's teeth ripping my flesh as I did so. Blood was everywhere to the point it was making even me queasy. I toppled back, falling to the grass as the creature stood up. I held onto my bleeding arm as I tried to scramble back. The creature grew closer and closer, looming over me.

"Dad!" I shouted, though he should no recognition.

Just as the creature towered over me, a loud _bang_ echoed. Something small flashed through the air, appearing and disappearing in a second. And, within a blink of an eye, the back of my dad's head exploded in a big, red display of blood. I closed my eyes as I tried to take in what I just witnessed. The lifeless body of my parent hit the ground with a thud. I remained motionless.

"Kid!"

Someone was shouting, but I refused to open my eyes.

"Kid! You bit?"

The demanding voice was closer, though I still did not open my eyes. I felt someone grab my shoulders and begin to shake me. My eyes slightly opened, but I couldn't seem to focus on anything. I felt like I was in a daze. I managed to make out an older man with salt-and-pepper hair and a matching beard. He was the one shaking me. The worried expression spread across his face was easily read.

"He's bit! Kill him!"

A new voice joined the mix. The owner stood further away. I couldn't see his face. All I could see was the gleam of the sun on what I took as a gun. It was aimed right at me.

"No! Stop it, Barney! It's just his forearm," the older man said. "I think it can still be amputated. We need to hurry fast."

I felt as someone picked me off the ground. I thought I tried to struggle, though I might not have. I was into too much of a trance to really know what I was doing. My dad… My dad was dead, was all I could think as the guy carried me to a large vehicle. My vision dropped as he carried me to the body still on the ground. It was torn apart, but I recognized the dress. It was one my mom got for her recent birthday just last week. A stupid floral design Richie and Todd had thought was pretty. Richie… Todd…

"I can't leave… My brothers…" I muttered out.

"You're not going anywhere," the man said, placing me in the back of a van.

I watched as he grabbed a large bag. He began to wrap something around my arm as I started to black out. The last thing I remember was him pulling out some sort of saw. The rest was dark.

* * *

 **I would normally like to have longer chapters than this (600 words exactly), so please do not expect this normally. I usually aim for twice as long as this, or more depending on the amount of action. But as a consolation, I will gladly announce those I have accepted.**

 **Now I received more than enough; roughly four times as many characters as I had originally asked for. With so many submissions, it was hard to narrow them all down. I would like to thank all who sent their time creating characters and submitting. Even if I did not accept your character as a main character, thank-you.**

 _ ***If I did not accept your character, it was either a.) because you did not follow the rules or b.) because they did not work with the overall story/other characters. If you have any questions, please PM me.  
**I did not list any characters I may use as side characters or in cameos, as they will not be big in the story.  
***If your character(s) was/were accepted, remember to review every other chapter to every chapter. I appreciate active readers. Otherwise they will be removed/killed off quickly.  
**_

 **ACCEPTED CHARACTERS**

1.) Alexia 'Lexi' Owens, submitted by Awkwardnarwhal93  
2.) Asher 'Ash' Hamilton, submitted by mnmdancin12  
3.) Basil Hood, submitted by mnmdancin12  
4.) Clarke Poole, submitted by Awkwardnarwhal93  
5.) Eric Marcus Dane, submitted by I'm a Nerd and Proud  
6.) Kathleen 'Katy' April Shepherd, submitted by I'm a Nerd and Proud  
7.) Madeline 'Maddy' Rich, submitted by Freddy Mercury's Moustache  
8.) Nina Vivian Dane, submitted by I'm a Nerd and Proud  
9.) Olivia Reynolds, submitted by FallingSunset  
10.) Simone Elise Reynolds, submitted by FallingSunset  
11.) Zach Snowbridge, submitted by Shaggy Rower


End file.
